The Forest of Legends
by Chibi123Poof
Summary: Kanda and Nella and allies from the inside to infiltrate the Black Order to save a dear friend that was capture by the exorcist/hunter and stop the massacre from acquiring again. Yullen, little or more Anti-Lenalee, FebAllen and FebMana and more.
1. Welcome to The Forest of Legend

I finally I posted this story! I wrote 4 different ideas for the first chapter. Finally! I decided on the third and the fourth idea.

**First Idea:** was that Nella love ones were killed(or she thought) and she becomes the leader of the Yokai to fight the humans for revenge. Then Kanda the half-breed. He shows her that not all humans are evil and Yokai and humans can love each other and be equal. (I will use some this prologue for the war 'this was hint to the story')

**Second Idea:** is how the forest was created? By how? And why? And Cross is a women (I changed because some people freak out about the idea Cross being a _woman _and also this prologue will be used by Bookman Journal 'there is a other hint')

**Third and Fourth Idea:** are basically the same the only thing that chances the fourth I turned into a journal.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _anything!_ Only the story that I have writhed~

_Please enjoy~_

**-Something you to Know-**

-"lalala"- speaking

-'l_alala_'- thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Forest of Legends**

* * *

_ Long time ago a forest was created. The forest was named The Forest of Legends. The goddess Hevaleska the creator of the forest and all that live in it. She lives in the middle of the forest were we can find a lake and Blue Sakura**1**. The Sakura is the lake that gives life to all the forest. The Story says that she sleeps inside of blue Sakura and she will awaken when the time of The Great War between mankind and Yokai._

_ In the forest lived different mythical or even legendary creatures. They all lived in harmony with each other like a big family. But not all of them respected their creator Hevaleska._

_ She created them with the dreams and books of the people of the past. When they were created they continue to reproduce to new generations and creat new and diffrent Yokai._

_ The one how betray the goddess will have a plane star-shaped scar in their right arm and will be hunted by their own kind._

_ The creatures that the goddess created they were called Yōkai**2** but when they betray the goddess they were called AKUMA._

_ When they were created and some betrayed the goddess 'the hunters' came. They hunted the ones with the scar. They killed them without guilt or remorse. Some of them like to torture them and rip them apart slowly and painfully and some of them didn't have scar and were killed like animals._

_ The ones without the scar in their right hand have the ability to turn any human appearance. They go undercover to find their plans, destroy them and to save their family._

_** Writted by: Bookman**_

When the red head stopped reading the journal that Bookman or his grandfather or mentor have give him to read. He was surprised that Yokai enter here even us knowing it. Then he heard someone calling him. He close his grandfather/mentor journal and turns saw his grandfather/mentor and smile goofily and said-"was up panda-jiji**3**"

-"Come with me"

-"Something wrong?"

-"We have a new exorcist"

-"A boy or a girl?"

-"It's a boy and his name is Yu Kanda Walker, 14 year old, dark hair and eyes, and he is the apprentice of Froi Tiedoll"

-"So I have someone new to play with~" _'or to play prank with.' _he added, in his mind.

-"Be careful, of what I can see he has a short temper"

-"Yay! A new friend~"-he said, running away or skipped away like a rabbit that he almost is out of the library to the darks halls of the Black Order to the entres.

Bookman not far behind him_ 'this will be troublesome with that half-breed dragon'_ he thought, and sighs.

* * *

**-8 years before-**

* * *

A man with red hair, crimson red fox ears and tale came to The Forest of Legends. He has white skin, a phantom-opera mask that coveres his left side of his face, he was wearing a explore style clothes and brown boots. He also holds a three year old girl with white hair, platinum eyes, porcelain skin and a pink with white rose's pattern yukata**4** with a silver obi**5** and brown sandals.

Beside the man was a six year old boy with pale skin, dark blue eyes and long hair, holding a black katana. He is wearing a pale green with yellow leaf pattern yukata with a green obi and wearing dark brown sandals.

As they walked further and deeper into the forest they passed different trees glowing with life. Whispers were heard welcoming the new children that the red head brought. Then they came closer to a village that said in big golden letters **"THE VILLAGE OF NOAH"**. When they entered the village a woman with black hair, taned skin, brown eyes and wearing a royal red with golden line pattern in each side of the sleeve of the kimono with a black obi and light brown sandals.

The red head smiles at her-"Long time no see _Mana_"

-"Yeah a _long time_"-she smiles sweetly at him with a dark evil aurora around her.

-"Yeah..."-he said, weakly and holds the little white haired girl closer.

-"How many _years_ has been?"-she asked, in a low tone and still smiling at him.

-"2 _years_"-he said, weakly.

-"Tsk tsk_ tsk_"-she said, punting one finger in front of him and moving it to the left and right-"Wrong answer _Cross_, it was _10 years_ you bas-"-she cough and composed her self. Then she sees the little girl in Cross arms and the little boy beside him-"and how are this little angels?"-she asked, looking at his brown eyes.

Cross looked at her brown golden eyes and sees hurt in them. He sighs-"they are not _my children _if you're asking"

-"Really?"-she said, in relief-"If they are not _yours_ then, from how?"

-"This two were abandoned by their parents in Mt. Fuji and were taken by old man Akins"

-"Why they were abandoned? In what age they were found? What age are they now? What type of Yokai are they? And most importantly, What are their names?"

-"Oi! One question a time!"-he said-"first thing first, their names..."-he looks down at the boy beside him-"this one"-said pointing at the raven haired boy-"his name's Kanda Yu, half human and half illusion dragon, six year old, he was abandoned at birth by his father when his mother had an affair with a human and was found by Akins when he was hunting a AKUMA"

-"The other one"-said pointing at the white haired little girl in his arms-"her name's Kanda Nella, she is a pure Yuki-Onna**6**, three years old, she was abandoned by her parents at birth when she was born with a deformed black-red left arm and was marked as not wanted." he pointed at Nella's left eye were the upside down pentagram was to make his point-"and she was found by Akins and Kanda when they were training and the boy was three by then."

-"So Yu-chibi**7** and Nella-chibi are three years apart" _'interesting'_ -"and they were adopted by Kanda Akins."

-"You're correct"

-"And why you have them?"

-"Akins asked me to bring them here"

-"Still that doesn't answer my question Cross"

He sighs-"Akins is going in a long mission and he doesn't want to put in danger his brats so-"

-"So he asked you to care of them"

-"Correction, _we are going_ to take care of them"

-"I have no problem with that but the question is, When is he going pick them up?"

-"In 12 years"

-"Do the children know about this?"-she said with a sigh, then looks at the children.

-"Of course, if they didn't they wouldn't come with me so calm"

She raised an I brow and said-"Father-Complex"

"Father-Complex"-he said with a sigh.

Mana giggled and she looked at the two angels-"well little angels let's meet the others shall we?"-she smiled sweetly at them and they started to walk further into the village.

As they passed through the village the Yokai welcomed the little angels as Mana call them into village. They keep walking until they arrived to their destination she turns to them with a sweet smile she said-"Welcome to the Noah my little angels~"-and opens the double door of the mansion or _house_.

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

* * *

**1****Sakura- **cherry blossom tree

**2****Y****ō****kai- **demon, spirit, or monster and they are a class of supernatural monsters in Japanese folklore.

**3****Jiji- **old man.

**4****Yukata- **is an unlined kimono-like garment for use, usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp.

**5****Obi- **sash worn with kimono or yukata.

**6****Yuki-Onna- **snow woman and is a spirit or yōkai in Japanese folklore.

**7****Chibi- **short or small child.

* * *

**Please review and tell what you think~**

**This story is a gender bender if you want to change someone gender of some character that is not Kanda, Allen (I already changed), Cross and Mana (because I already changed) you can PM because this story will be more fun if you do. If you don't want other character to change their gender tell also.**

**I want please the reader~**

**Have a good day~**


	2. Meeting the Noah

**Thank You For Reviewing~**

* * *

**Sorry to take so long~**

-"Me gusta"- talking

_-'Me gusta'-_ thinking

**Disclaimer: I don't -man**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting With the Noah**

* * *

_The Noah Family it said that they are second strongest beside goddess Hevaleska the creator of The Forest of Legends. The Noah Family or Noah Clan is composed by 4 Noah that are 3 males and 1 female. Rumors say that they are 5 but no one ever seen that Noah not evens the Bookman Clan._

_To this century the Noah have said that have grown in numbers. Also they have a duty to protect the humans from the AKUMA._

_The Hunters/Exorcist knows the names of the Noah (Walkers). They only have seen them when they attack an innocent Yokai._

_If you ever heard the last name Walker do not fight with them. Doesn't matter if are blood related or not. Those how encounter them never come out a live, if they come alive they never be the same again._

**_Written by: Bookman_**

As they passed thru the village the Yokai welcomed the little angels as Mana call them into village. They keep walking when they arrived to a -"Welcome to the Noah house my angels~"- she said as she opens the double doors of the mansion or _house_ as she says.

The double door opens. They enter and Cross puts down the white haired three year old girl. Kanda took her hand and walked in behind the red head fox. When they enter they never expected the shocking surprise of the inside of the mansion. They saw outside of the mansion that is a Victorian style but inside is a different matter.

The inside of the mansion was organized in a way that the different culture, exotic design and old furniture look well together. Nella and Kanda looked like idiot seeing the living room. Mana looks at Cross with an evil and dark aurora surrounding her. Cross gulped at what he sees his lover dark aurora. She walks upstairs that is front of the entrance and a he follow quietly close behind _'I'm so dead tonight'_ he tough when he enter their bedroom.

Downstairs Nella and Kanda looking like fish out of water. Then a double door shaped like heart opens and a girl comes out of it. The girl was 10 year old, she have blue-purple spiky hair, white skin, purple eyes and punk lolita dress and holding a purple umbrella with a orange pumkin that that you can sometimes say -Lero Lero Lero- when the girl sees the two kids she smiles and skip to them.

When Kanda saw the girl blue-purple spiky hair he took out a dagger and said under his under his breath -_"Grow Mugen"-_ when he said that the dagger grows to a size of a katana and takes a fighting stage. Nella saw the girl also she said under her breath -_"Cross Alpha"-_ and her left arm transformed into a silver claw. When that happens the atmosphere turned cold.

The blue-purple haired girl stopped in her tracks when she saw the chibi with dangerous weapons _'They are really Akins adoptive kids...eh he wasn't lying when he told us how they will react when they didn't know someone'_ she tough. They girl walked slowly to them-"calm down chibi I'm not a treat"

-"If you are not treat what are you then?"- Kanda said in low tone ready to fight.

She sighed and -"my name's Road Kamalot, the ninth disciple the Noah of Dream~"-Road said with a childish voice.

-"Che yeah _right_"- Kanda said annoyed

-"How_ rude_!"- Road said squeaking

-"I don't believe you"

Kanda looked at Nella. Nella looked at him as well and smirked. Both turn to Road.

-"Then prove it"- Kanda said with a smirk

-"How?"

-"Turn to a doll?"- Nella said with smirk in her face as well.

-"Why?"

-"Because daddy told us that the Noah of Dream can turn anything she wants even a doll"- Nella said proud in her voice when she was talking about their adoptive father A.K.A Nella and Kanda father.

Road looked at them for a moment sighed and _**-Poof-**_ was heard. When the smoke cleared a doll appeared in the floor and looked just like Road. Kanda a walked to it picked it up and brought it to Nella. Nella took it to his arms and look it for a moment then she look at her friend and smirked.

-"You believe me now"- said Road in doll form

-"We already believed you when you told us your name"- said the Nella smirk widen

-"..."

-"I never thought was easy to trick you"- Kanda said

-"..."

Nella look at Road in doll form for a moment then he looks at Kanda _-"I think we shock her"-_ she whispered

_-"We think we did"-_ he whispered back

Then a **-Poof-** Road turns back to her normal form. Then she looks at them with a frown on her face. Then suddenly she started laughing like crazy.

Both look at her if they broke her.

Road look at them and started giggling -"I never thought that _I _will be tricked by kids. That old man Akins train you two well~"- she said still giggling and walks to a door that said dining hall in golden letters and looks back -"come on let's meets the others"- she said opening the white door with golden doorknob. Kanda and Nella look at each other the sigh. Nella transform her hand back to normal and Kanda said in a whisper -"shrink Mugen"- and his sword transformed back to a dagger and hidden inside his yukata. With that they follow Road to the dining hall.

* * *

**_This information is for you to know._**

_~Nella writing_

_-Kanda writing_

_**-Show reality-**_

* * *

_**Dear Diary:**_

_~Hello! Diary that I was forced to write and I hate so much_

_-Yeah right_

_~Shut up Yu_

_-Che_

_~Let me introduce myself my name is Kanda Nella. I'm a Yuki-Onna, three years old of age and adoptive daughter of Akins Kanda the great's warrior that we ever meet and honor to have as a father_

_-Amen~_

_~I said shut up_

_-But you love me~_

_~Oh! Just shut up!_

_**-Grin-**_

_~Anyway that was Kanda Yu. He a half-breed that means he half human and half illusion dragon, he six year old that means he three years older than me and he is the first adoptive child of papa_

_-And why you are talking to a book?_

_~I'm not talking I'm writhing_

_-Let me correct myself why are you writhing about you're self first person?_

_~Because I want my diary to about their owners_

_-First is not a diary is a journal and second is a fucking book!_

_~First I'll hover I want and second **-Nella slap Yu mouth-** and that for your beautiful colorful mouth you have_

_-Shit you! **-Nella slaps him again in the mouth-** shi- **-slap-**..._

_~Good boy_

_-Che_

_~Anyway dairy/journal you ask why a three year old can write, speak, an even read so perfectly is because I'm smart and Yu just doesn't like to use it if is not for a battle...men...I mean boy that think is man...tiny man...kukuku_

_-Oh! Shut up tiny woman...Che_

_~Ok! Let me tell you about Akins friends the Noah or the Walker family_

_-They are composed by 17 counting Cross that still hasn't married to his lover Mana. They are divided by four females and thirteen males._

_~Oh! Yu knows math_

_- Hahaha **-dry laugh- **very funny_

_~X3~_

_-First the leader and oldest of the clan his name is Adam Walker_

_~And single_

_-Poor man **-grin-**_

_~That mean Yu~_

_-The second oldest is a female is Tricia Walker now she is Tricia Kamelot because she married to Sheril Kamelot_

_~Sometimes he creepy and we just meet him few hours ago_

_- **-nod in an agreement-** the third oldest...or four and fifth..._

_~They are tri...TRIPLETS!_

_-They a weird pare_

_~Yes they are..._

_-Anyway the first oldest of the triplets is Neah Walker, the second is Tyki Mikk Walker or Tyki M. Walker_

_~I like Tyki-pon_

_-Figures poker freaks_

_~Is not a ordinary poker is strip poker~_

_-Perverts_

_~ **-she smack Yu in back if his head-**_

_-Che and he has a wife but she disappeared one day never came back_

_~I pity him_

_-Che anyway the last is Mana Walker she have a lover but..._

_~They even married and how long they have being together?_

_-100 years I think_

_~Ohhhh...for that long and not marriage proposal_

_-He is an ass_

_~So true_

_-And her lover or boyfriend of long time named Cross Mariam_

_~Weirdo_

_-...Che...the six oldest is Lulu Walker now she is Lulu Bell by her husband Wesly Bell_

_~I think they are the only 'normal' in the family_

_- -nods in agreement- ok the children so who do you want to start first?_

_~hmmm the Kamelot family_

_-Tricia-San and Sheril-San have a daughter her name is Road Kamelot, she is 10 year old of age and she obsessed with strange things_

_~Know the Bell family_

_-Wesley-San and Lulu-San have two sons and they are twins. The oldest named Devit and the youngest is Jasderro two are really..._

_~nothing like their parents_

_-They are completely opposite of their parents_

_~Completely_

_-Their two more but we didn't meet them jet_

_~Because they are in a mission_

_-Now we can sleep_

_~Yes we can~_

* * *

Nella close their diary/journal and put it beside their night table. Yu take the covers above them and turn a little to his right and turn off the lights. He turns back his left and Nella cuddles to Yu chest and he puts his harms in her small waist and his head above her head.

Mana and Cross look at them from the door of Yu and Nella new bedroom sleeping in a king side Victorian style bed, royal red silk covers; so rounded by white walls a single tall window door with a balcony that can see the Blue Sakura in the shiny clear pound with lotus floating in them. The room was decorated with Victorian style and a white a grand piano with opposed colors keyboards.

Mana smiles and Cross smirked and said -"so this what Akins said-"

-"They act like a couple and they even know it"- Mana finishes for him.

-"This will be fun~"- Cross smirked.

They close the white door with the golden door knob and left as they sleep children.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	3. The History and the Dragon

**SORRY FOR BEING LATE. **

**MY INTERNET BROKE, THEN THE NEW INTERNET DIDN'T LET ENTER FANFICTION OR ANY MY EMAILS.**

**THEN MY WINDOW STOP WORKING AND FINALLY MY SWEET TWIN LET USE HERS.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS LONG FIC THAT I'M STILL SURPRISE~**

**Rating: **T

**Gender(s): **Romance/Adventure/Humor/Gender Bender

**Warning: **This fic is a Gender Change and that means that some of the character may change how they are born. English is not my mother language so may be have grammar mistake and spelling. So please tell me~

**Extra Warning: **If you don't understand my first warning let me in enlighten you. For example: Allen FebAllen

**Paring(s): **Yullen (more will a pair do time)

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything!

_'Thinking'_

-"Talking"-

-"**Speaking Darkly**"-

_-"Non-human spiking"-_

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Meeting the Dragon Leader**

* * *

_Dragons has always stalked this world. Ancient writings and legends handed down by our ancestors tell of many encounters with these fearsome creatures-horrifying accounts of monstrous beast, tales of courage and valor, stories of magic._

In the field of dragon studies, this creature's powerful magic remains as puzzling today as it ever was. To those who seek to know the dragon, pay heed to the legends and lore of yesteryear-for these is still much for us to learn.

In the creation of the dragons the goddess created three different types or clans of dragons.  
The first are the Element Dragons they control the five elements.

The second are the Color Dragons not like the element dragons that have one element but these dragons depending how many colors they have that how many elements they can control.

The last are the most strongest of all the dragons their name are the Ancient Dragons. They can control any element and non-element, they have high HQ and older they are more wisdom they have. When they are more than 1,000 years old their body create The Dragon Pearl.

History of that pearl said that have fragment of the moon substance, such that they gleam in darkness and has hidden inside of the Ancient Dragon when the time comes will come out and create the Pearl of Wisdom or The Dragon Pearl. Many believe those stone contain the wisdom of the sun, the moon and stars. He who chances upon a dragon's pearl will be wise indeed...

In the past and today The Hunters/Exorcist believed in this words...of the dragon blood and said:

_I thee implore to heed these words from ancient lore._

"Drink it, and you will fathom the speech of birds

But spill it, and you will lose the power of the words.

Treasure it, and will find the dragon's hoard

But lose it, and you will perish by the sword."

_It said that a mystery power that give strength and even more._

_**Written by: Bookman**__  
_  
The red head named Lavi close the journal of his grandfather/mentor and put it the table of the old library of the Black Order. He sigh -"I want to meet one of them"- he whispers.

-"Meet how?"

Lavi looks back smiles goofily and jumps out his seat takes the journal and put it in inside his grey backpack that appeared mysteriously and disappeared mysteriously as it came. He walks to the stranger and he said-"to meet those amazing dragons of course~"

-"Che yeah if you ever meet one"

-"But Yu I want to meet a...complete...one...oops"

-"Did you just call me **Yu**_**Baka Usagi**_!"-Yu said in low tone and so rounded by dark very dark and evil aura.

Lavi gulped-"Y-Yu...I mean Kanda hehehe"- he fell in floor shaking in fear.

-"Kanda-kun Lavi-kun you have a mission~"-said a girl with olive color hair and purple color eyes and with smile plastered on her face. Both Kanda and Lavi look at the girl. Kanda look at her with a glare. He Che-ed and left the library to the hall of the Black Order. Lavi in the other hand is still shaking on the floor seeing Kanda evil aura_ 'I still can't get used of that aura and had been a year already and still NOTHING!'_Lavi thought.

-"Lavi-kun are you a right?"

Lavi looks at her. He shake his it head and get up of the floor and looks at her with a big smile -"I'm fine Lena-lady~"

-"If you say so and Lavi-kun...**don't bother him or you will pay **_**dearly**_"- Lena-lady said in low tone covered with a sweet smile (A/N: like Unohana of Bleach). Lavi gulped and ran to the halls. Lena-lady looks at the smock that Lavi left behind with indifferent -"**don't worry Kanda-kun no woman or **_**man**_** will bother you**"- she said laughing evilly.

In the halls of Black Order Kanda shivered and looks back to the dark halls -"she at it again..."- Kanda sigh -_'Come soon! Or I will be eaten be a crazy girl!'_- he thought and sighs and continue walking to see his mission.

* * *

**-7 years before-**

* * *

Deep in The Forest of Legends were two children walking side by side holding hands true the rocky path of the forest. One of the children is a boy of eight years old, with dark blue hair that is tight in a high ponytail, dark blue eyes, white skin and wearing a black yukata with white feathers patterns and white obi, and sandals. The second is a girl of four years old, white short long hair; silver almost blue eyes, ivory skin and wearing a red orange yukata with white roses patterns and black obi, and sandals.

-"Look look look finally we're arriving to the village"- said the white haired girl.

"Yeah"- said the boy with a sigh -"and took us a year explore this place"

-"Correction my dear friend took us a year, 11 months and 5 weeks; if you don't know is almost a two years"

-"Che smarty pants"

-"Thank you for the complement~"

-"Is not a complement Moyashi"

-" . .MOYASHI BAKANDA!"- she shout at him

As they keep walking and arguing they arrive to a village called **VILLAGE OF DRAGONS**. When they enter without noticing and when they see a glowing fairy they stop arguing and look at the weird glowing fairy. The boy looked at her with a glare and the girl with a big sweet and innocent smile. The fairy looked at them with a sweet smile _'this will be fun~'_ the fairy tough. She breathes in and _-"HELLO! MY NAME'S PITUFINA GONZÁLEZ DE LA CRUZ DE LAS MARÍAS!"-_ she said full of pride _-"and will be your guide to the village because is your first time"-_she said normally.

The boy started to speak first -"my name's Kanda Yu"- then pointed to the girl -"her name's Kanda Nella"- when he finish the fairy smirked for a moment then smiled fast before Yu and Nella notice. But Yu looked at her seriously for a moment '_she did just smirked a moment ago'_he tough. He looks with his eyes at Nella at meet her silver almost blue eyes and nodded and looks the small fairy called Pitufina.

_-"Nice to meet you~"-_Pitufina singsong her greeting.

-"Can ask you a question?"- Kanda asked very innocently.

_-"Sure ask away~"-_she smiles at them.

-"Why your name is so long and you so puny?"- asked no so innocently as it appeared.

A anger mark appeared in Pitufina forehead and still smiling at them _-"es para complementar mi estatura~"-_she said in other language.

-"What?"- Yu and Nella said in unison.

_-"It means, it to complement my size"-_she said with sigh looking at them with a face.

-"Really?"- said Yu very curious.

_-"Yep~"-_ she said _-"and is the language of all non-humans, I'm very surprise that old man Akins didn't taught you this yet"_

-"He did"- Nella said.

-"We just wanted know how will react to it"- Yu smirked.

_-"You think is funny?"-_Pitufina said annoyed.

-"Yep~"- said Nella very happily -"and how are you really?"- she added with a smile on er face.

_-"What that supposed to mean?"-_ she asked confuse _'DID THEY NOTICE!'_said her inner Pitufina panicked (A/N: Like Sakura Haruno of Naruto).

-"Well came from the Fairy Clan few hours ago and we never seen you before or your extremely long name, and is already a year that we're here."

_-"Because I came from a mission today and-and a was visiting a-a friend...yes a friend!"-_she said nervous.

-"Oh Really~"- Yu said amused.

_-"Of coursed I never lie"-_ she said laugh nervously _'WHAT I GOING TO DO!'_said her inner Pitufina.

Nella cross her arms of her flat chest -"well I don't believe you P-I-T-U-F-I-N-A"- Nella said her name syllable by syllable. Pitufina flinched how Nella said it.

-"Because you just contradict yourself"- Yu said very amused.

-"And you said that you were our guide~"- Nella smirked when she saw Pitufina face paled.

The fairy pounded and **-Poof- **and smoke appeared _-"darn this always happens!"_- said a voice in the smoke. When it cleared a young woman appeared. She have red orange hair, golden eyes, tan skin and wearing a black leather jacket inside of the jacket a white shirt, tight black leather pant and and black leather high boots. She smirked at the surprise faces of Yu and Nella but then the frown -"you guys aren't really surprise are you?"

The shocking faces of Yu and Nella despaired to a smirk.

-"Dang you're really old man Akins brats~"- she said very amused.

-"Excuse me"- said Yu.

The red hair looks down at Kanda -"Yes?"

-"Can ask you a question? And this time is not insulting your creativity"

-"Go on"- she said carefully and suspicious _'he just my creativity sinks...well I can't argue with that'_she thought.

-"Your name isn't really Pitufina Gonzáles de la Cruz de las Marías?"

-"Of course not!"- she said insulted -"My real name's Blaze Walker"

-"Walker?"- said Nella confused.

-"You don't know?"- she said surprised.

Yu and Nella shake their head.

-"Know what"- said Nella.

-"How strange?...I thought that my otōsan(father, dad, etc.) told you"

-"How is your father?"- said Nella.

Blaze smiled at them -"is better to meet him in person"

They start walking further into the village. When they pass few big houses they came across a giant silver gate that with five symbols of fire that was inform of a ruby, water that was inform of a sapphire, earth that was inform of a emerald, wind that was inform of a diamond and electricity that was inform of pearl and the gate haves two names one was in the non-human language that said **CLAN DE LOS ELEMENTOS** and the other in normal language **CLAN OF THE ELEMENTS**.

They stop in front of the gate and Blaze turns to Kanda and Nella -"Do you know what is this gate are?"

Kanda and Nella look at the gate again and Kanda answer for the both of them -"nope otōsan didn't told so much about the Clan of Dragons or the forest"

-"Really"- she said surprised -"how strange"- she whisper to her self -"Why?"- she ask them very curious.

-"Because he has a lot a mission and one them brought Nella with him"- said Yu.

-"Then it was a lot a mission how took care of you two"

-"Mother-san"

-"Mother-san?...Oh! Mother-san she old lady that live in Mufu(Misty air) forest?"

-"Yep that the one"

-"Otōsan said that forest very beautiful and where he meet okāsan(mother, mom, etc.)"- she said sighing of the lovely memory -"and why he asked Cross-san to bring you hear"

-"Because he wanted as to train before we turn thirteen''- said Nella.

-"Ohhh before you turn adult"- she said thoughtful. The put her hand to the silver gat -"so anyway this gate is for the element dragons clan and..."

-"Wait! But I tough that the dragon clan was only one?"- said Nella.

-"I thought you're the smart one"- Yu smirked.

-"Oh shut up"- she glared at him.

Blaze scoffed to get their attention and it work Yu and Nella stop glaring at each other. They look at Blaze embarrassed -"anyway the gates is very complex at it looks. Let start to explain this gate The Dragon Clan is huge village that are divided by three other clan like the this one"- she touching again the first gate -"this first gate is the entry for Element Dragons that divided by other five clans that also are divided other five gates. The gates are called Fire Gate, Water gate, Earth Gate, Wind Gate and Electric Gate and only appears in day time and night this gates go underground. If you're asking why?..."- she said looking at Nella with her hand up.

Nella puts her hand down.

-"Is for protection. When is day time humans come inside of the forest to look for some herbs or food so this gates create a illusion that when they see a house of some of the villages they trees and they see the gates they see giant boulders or rocks and they can't see us but we can them; the only thing can see in this forest are the animals that habitat this place"- said pointing the side and the bottom of the gate -"and for how created this gates?..."- she said this time looking at Kanda with his hand up.

Kanda puts his hand down.

-"I'll tell you when we fish our tour and tomorrow will show inside of this gates and how to open each one ok"

Both nodded. They started walking and passed the long and tall gate and see a stonewall made out of rubies, sapphires, emerald, diamonds and pearls. The keep walking for 10 minutes they stop in front the second gate that was made of silver and gold. The gate has different patterns with different rare colors stones and gems. The gate has two names in two different langues on that one is in non-human that said **CLAN DE LOS COLORES** and the other in normal langue that said **CLAN OF COLORS**.

Blaze turns again to Yu and Nella -"ok this the second gate that live the Color Dragon Clan, they are the one can control more than more element and they're only clan that don't have a another gate or other clan inside is because they can train together not like the Element Dragons that is more easy train separate to master their ability. The student that learning their first, second or more elements they go to the silver gate to the different ability and then when they master those ability the go their school to learn how to mix them and create a new element like water and wind create ice and ice to water and so go one" -she looks back at them with a smile -"let's continue I'll show you we're I live and the leader of all the dragons inside of the forest."

They both nod in understanding and start walking again. The pass the long and tall gate and see stonewall made out precious, rare stones and gems. They walk for another 10 minutes and stop in front of the third and last gate made out silver, gold and bronze with giant drawing of a dragon that is made out yellow diamonds for the eyes and the form of the dragon is made out emerald and other different types of rare stones and the dragon holding a giant crystal ball that was made out white, blue and pink pearls. The background of the drawing is made out of Safire gems to make the night sky and diamonds to make the full moon. The gate has two names with two different language the first is in non-human that said **CLAN DE LOS ANTINGUOS** and the other is normal language that said **CLAN OF THE ANCIENT**.

Blaze turns ones again to Yu and Nella -"this is the Ancient Dragon Clan that I live and otōsan. This clan have two other gates that divide the element user and non-element user. The element user use any element of the four elements and the non-element they can control any type that is not a element like illusion for example is not element and the only can user are the Ancient Dragons. The Ancient Dragons can use both five element and non-element when they turn 200 years old because in 100 years they learn their element or non-element with are born first. When that time pass they can learn the that were not born with. When a dragon turn 1,000 year old the Wisdom Pearl and become an elder of the villages."

She looks at the kids in the eyes -"you still follow?"

-"Yeap and how made the gates?"

-"This gates are not the only ones all the forest and villages have one inside their clans for protection and for made them well..."- she looks up for a moment with sad eyes and looks back at them -"the one how made this beautiful gates that we have today..."

She touch the gate and looks at the children -"the one made them were the first Bookman and his wife the last illusion dragon..."- she smile sadly.

-"They work day and night to make this gates to protect them from The Hunters. But that night they came and killed the first Bookman wife in front his eyes where they still working on the gates. He turn on the gates fast he could to protect the others and his 13 year old son that was with his wife friend care. The gates went up and everything that The Hunters saw despaired and the only how stayed behind was the first Bookman wife that she already in ashes. Everyone wanted to help him but they don't know open the gates until three days later. Everyone saw how the most trusted, loyal and second hand of the goddess turned into an AKUMA and killed a lot of The Hunters but...he was still weak for working day and night with wife to make the perfect gates that still modified to make it stronger. The leader of The Hunters took his sword that it said that have holly power of their _god_and with one seeing of his sword he cut the first Bookman in half and exploded and turn into ash like his wife and the wind took it away..."

She looks at mosaic of a the dragon holding a giant crystal ball -"this"- she touching the dragon make her point -"was made by the first Bookman and the last illusion dragon son that became that faithful day the second Bookman. These dragons represent his mother and the crystal ball represents his father. He made this like a goodbye to the forest and despaired."

Blaze looks at Kanda and Nella -"she was the last illusion dragon because we don't know if the second bookman has that ability and to makes this clear an illusion ability most be passed by blood; you can't learn if not in your blood. To make this more clear that it, is that all them but one that I told you, were killed when this war started."

She looks at Kanda -"but until today we tough that the illusion dragons were extinct but you Kanda to be in this place makes you rare and the you may have Bookman blood in you but you smell"- she sniffs Kanda hair -"you my friend may have an older brother or sister I can't distinguish one from the other"- the Blaze looks at Nella with a smile.

-"What? Sometime in my face?"- Nella touches her face.

-"No you have nothing but...I never saw Yuki-Onna that can control her body temperature to warm and control your cold atmosphere that all Yuki-Onna have; and most importantly to can stand warm temperature"

-"I never have problem with warm weather or my cold atmosphere only turns cold when I'm angry and the part of my skin it always warm"

-"You have normal body heat!"- Blaze looks at her in shock _'how weird...'_she tough.

Nella nods -"yes I have body heat"

-"Interesting interesting"- she whispers to herself _'Akins your first adoptive children are very rare'_ she looks at the children arguing again about calling each other "Moyashi" and "Bakanda" _'they are very lucky to be adoptive by him'_ now Kanda and Nella pulling their hair out _'very lucky in did'_-"hey hey stop pulling each other hair"- they stop pulling their hair and look at Blaze-"Gomen(sorry)"- they say in unison and look to the ground.

Blaze sighs and turns back to the gate once more and tab the like so **-tap tapi tap tapi tap tap TAP-** and the gate opens. Blaze looks back -"I forgot to tell you to open the gates you must be a non-human or at list half-breed; if by the chance you're a human you must married to one of the non-human or half-breed and be blessed by lake of the goddess to open the gates"- she look front a again and start walking with Kanda and Nella close behind.

* * *

The full moon is up a beautiful woman with bright red hair long as a waterfall, white skin that shine as the moon touches, green eyes that shines like a emerald gemstone wearing a royal green kimono with white and yellow layer underneath the kimono appears sitting beside the river that reflect the moon; but with sad look in her face she looks at the moon like knowing the past and more.

Then wind blew suddenly the woman looks at the sky for something. Then she see it a black ash dragon so big that cover the full moon. She sees that dragon stop and still covering the moon. The woman stand up trying to look more closely _'why dragon in this forest? And I think is looking for something'_she woman though looking in wonder.

Then the black dragon started to descend to the other side of the riverbank. The black ash dragon looked right and left. Then a strange red and white light covering the dragon. The red and white light shined brighter and the red head woman cover her eyes with her sleeve of the kimono.

When she uncover eyes and look where the dragon and the light was. Her eyes open in shock and breath stopped when she see a man which umber skin, golden eyes, black hair and a beauty mark under his eye. He is wearing a crimson yukata with golden obi and sandals. He was standing where the black ash dragon ones was.

The woman looks in wander at the man and when she remembers of a clan that has amber skin and golden eyes -"a Noah..."- she whispered and looked at the stranger.

In the other side of the river the bank the man looked right and left _'this is not The Forest Legend'_ he tough. Then he face palmed his forehead _-"darn...I got lost...again"-_he whispered to his self.

In the other side of the river the red head looked at the man in shock _'did he just said "I got lost" are you serious and he said "again"...'_she tough. The woman look at the man in wave and then she giggled -"this is a first"- then she fell to the ground laughing -"I can't believe that dragon doesn't have sense of direction hahahaha!"- she laughed harder and holding her stomach and rolling to the right and left in the ground.

In the other side of the river the man hear a noise _'that noise sound like...'_ he look to the source of the noise and see a woman with red head laughing and falling in the ground and saying out loud -"I can't believe that dragon doesn't have sense of direction hahahaha!"- and laughing harder a rolling in the ground. The man blushed in embarrassment _-"it-it is not funny!"-_he said shouted to the woman.

In the other side the woman stop laughing when she heard _-"it-it is not funny!"-_ the woman looks for the source. When she see the man. She sweat dropped -"pops"- she stand up from the ground _'I just laughed at a...at __**NOAH**__!'_she panicked.

The man jumped from his side to where the red head is. When he landed was in front of the woman. He was face to face. She blushed that covered her face and ears when she sees the man how handsome and hit him the face and the man fell to the river.

The man blinked once, twice _-"why you do that?"-_ he look at her with wide eye.

The woman step back and fall to the ground. Then she stand up -"Gomenasai! Please give me your hand"- she extend her hand and the Noah took it. Then the man got an idea _'this pay back' and pulls_ her to the river and fell beside him.

They got out of the river. The red head looks at the man for a moment then she started to laugh and falling blackguards to the ground.

-"Why are you laughing?"- the Noah asked sited beside the laughing woman in the ground.

-"I'm laughing because I'm going to die!"

The man sweat dropped -"why I am going to..." _'What wrong with this woman...'_ he tough looking at the red head rolling in the ground.

The red head stud suddenly and put her left hand to her left cheek and lilted to the left -"I'm going to die~"- she said cheerfully –"yes that right I'm going to die~"- she sang sppining then stop. She put her both hand on her cheeks –"ohh no no no NO! I AM GOING TO DIE VIRGIN NOOOOOO!"- she shouted then she turns to the Noah -"please take my virginity before you kill me"

-"Are you serious "- the Noah down funded of what the just told him.

-"Of course~"- she said cheerfully –"and"- she looks at the man up and down –"you are not have bad"

-"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to kill you"- he looks at the woman in the eye.

-"Really! So you're not going to kill me for laughing at you!"- she happily danced around of the Noah.

-"Don't worry about that you not the only laughed about my non-sense of direction"

He got up and extends his hand to her and she stop dancing and look at the man hand -"Let me introduce myself"- he shows a charming smile that shows his white perfect teeth –"my name's…is a pleasure to meet you"

The woman blushed a little and takes his hand and shake it –"is pleasure…my name's…and welcome to…Forest"- she smile sweetly.

…blushed by the smile of her. Then he blinked when he heard "…Forest" he puts his hands each side of his head –"THIS NOT THE FOREST OF LEGEND!"

-"Sees when The Forest of Legend has mist"

-"The forest _has _mist but only a part"

-"If you don't notice from the sky this forest is covered with mist that why called…forest"- she sighs.

-"Your very mean"- he punted.

-"Thank you I do my best~"- she said happily.

* * *

-"Otōsan! Wake up!"- Blaze shouted to his father that is sleeping in a black red modern sofa holding a photograph of a woman with red hair holding a little girl with red hair, golden eyes and white skin on her hand.

-"Shake him"- Nella suggested to Blaze.

She shakes him and nothing.

-"Just slap him"- Kanda suggests also.

Blaze looks at him for a moment amused –"that will be interesting"- she smirks washing his father sleeping soundly in the sofa. Her smirks grows, she rises her hand and started to slap his father in the cheek; first in the left the to right and ended when she to twenty she stops. She frowns that her father didn't awake up of her hard slap on the face –"darn didn't work"- she looks at the children –"I'm open to suggestions"

-"Just kick him in the crotch"

-"Harsh. But may be it will work Kanda"- turn to her father. She lifts her left leg and kick him the crotch and…nothing –"Darn"

Nella looks at the man for a moment smirks –"I have an idea~"- she singsong.

Kanda and Blaze stop suggesting painful attempt that is growing more painful than the other to wake the sleeping man and looks at Nella with a look "what do you got".

-"**Move aside please~**"- she said cheerfully twisted on her tone.

-"Dark Nella has appeared"- Kanda smirked and step aside from her target.

-"What are you-"- before finish her question water fell on her and the sleeping man –"_cold_"- she shivered and the same time the man jolted out the sofa holding tightly the photograph in front his chest as he fall to floor.

-"Seen when a Yuki-Onna can make water"- she shivered harder from the old water that Nella make out of nowhere.

-"Seen an old hag didn't see that coming"- she smile so not so innocent.

-"Wha! What that supposed to mean?"- she shouted at them but ignored by Kanda and Nella talking about something that she didn't hear clearly –"Oi! Do not ignore me! You brats! Achoo!"- she pouts and left the room to chance but before she leave. She turns to her father –"Oi! Otōsan change out those wet clothe before you get a cold"- and left to her room to her private bathroom.

Kanda and Nella looks at the man smirked and amused in their eyes.

-"What so funny shoujo and little sumarie"- the man wetting up walking to them and his clothe and his body drying by it self.

-"Nothing Tyki-pon~"- Nella smiles at him.

-"And why you didn't tell us that Blaze is your daughter?"- Kanda asked.

-"If I told you that I have daughter you believe me?"- he question on them.

They look at him for a moment then they look at they each other then back him –"your not the type have children"- Kanda answer for them.

-"But he have a wife-"- Nella started.

-"That left him"- Kanda joked.

-"Bakanda!"- Nella hit him the head. She looks at Tyki –"sorry about that Tyki-pon"

-"Don't worry about that"- he walked to the corner of the room -"I'm use to it"- he said depressed in his emo corner.

-"This will be long night"- Blaze said entering the room with a black and gray yukata.

-"Where the food"- Nella said holding her tummy.

-"Walk throw this corroder and turn your right and you will see the kitchen"- she walks to her father and site with in the corner with him to mourn.

They the left to the kitchen living Tyki and Blaze in the emo corner.

-"You just eat an hour ago"- Kanda said in the way to the kitchen.

-"Bu-but I'm so _hungry_"- Nella wined.

-"You're _always _hungry"

-"That truth~"- she singsonged.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


End file.
